Spider-Man: The Parker Years Vol 1 1
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He then begins tossing in equipment and various mementos that cover his entire career as Spider-Man.Peter decided to retire as Spider-Man in . That's when Mary Jane comes up to ask for Peter's help packing the kitchen.Peter and Mary Jane are moving to Portland, as revealed in . Seeing him burning his Spider-Man momentos, she asks him what he is doing.Among the items being burned are copies of Peter's book "Webs", a collection of his Spider-Man photos that was first published in . He tells his wife that he is burning these possessions so he can put the charade of being Spider-Man behind him once and for all. Mary Jane can't believe that Peter is still sulking over the revelation that he is a clone.Peter was told he was actually a clone in . However, this is a lie perpetuated by the Green Goblin in a complex revenge scheme, as revealed in . Among the photos that he is about to burn, Mary Jane sees one of Spider-Man standing over what appears to be the dead body of Peter Parker. He tells her that this photo is the one that started everything. At the time he thought he was the real Peter Parker and that his clone was dead. The photo was taken moments before he disposed of the body.Spider-Man first battled his clone in , leading him to believe the clone had died. He disposed of the body by dumping it down a smokestack in . This photo of Spider-Man standing over the clone's body was taken by Bart Hamilton as revealed in . The clone survived, as detailed in . It later left New York and lived on the road for the next five years as detailed in The Parker Legacy arc. Believing that he was the clone all along, Peter figures he was confused because he was busy staying alive fighting the Sandman, Vulture, and the Kingpin all at the same time.The incidents with the Kingpin, and Sandman mentioned were chronicled - , and . His battle with the Vulture was in - . He also recalls how his love of Mary Jane helped him during a battle against Spencer Smythe around this time. That helped convince him that the Jackal couldn't have implanted those feelings and that he was the real Spider-Man.The battle with Spencer Smythe in . Knowing that contrary now, Peter goes through his old rolls of film and wonders if the real Spider-Man couldn't have done things differently. He points to the night that he failed to stop a crook who later found one of Norman Osborn's old weapons caches.At the time of this story, everyone believes that Norman Osborn is dead following a battle against Spider-Man in . His survival is explained in . He will resurface again in . He recalls how this equipment later fell into the hands of Ned Leeds, who later became the Hobgoblin.The original Hobgoblin was actually Roderick Kingsley, as revealed in - . Which details that Kingsley later brainwashed Leeds into replacing him as the Hobgoblin in order to retire. Kingsley first became the Hobgoblin in . He recalls how much misery the Hobgoblin caused their lives, like when he terrorized Mary Jane and Liz Osborn, and later framed Flash Thompson.The Hobgoblin kidnapped Mary Jane and Liz Osborn in - . He later framed Flash Thompson in . Ned had an untimely end as well, after being assassinated by the Foreigner.Ned's murder was detailed in . Peter discovered Ned's body in . He remembers how Ned's death had a negative impact on his widow, Betty Brant. Hearing this, Mary Jane thinks it is ridiculous that Peter would take responsibility for all of this because he failed to stop one crook, pointing out that he is only human. This doesn't dissuade Peter, who still believes that he has caused more harm than good. He points out how if it wasn't for his inaction, Morris Bench wouldn't have become the villain known as Hydro-Man.Morris Bench became Hydro-Man in . Worse, he reminds her that while he was off on the Secret Wars, he brought an alien symbiote back to Earth, thinking that it was a high tech costume.Spider-Man replaced his costume with the Symbiote in . He then brought it back with him to Earth in . When he discovered that it was alive he got rid of it, but when it came back he tried to kill the alien creature.Peter learned the costume was a symbiote and abandoned it in . When it tried to come back, he attempted to kill it in . However, his attempts to kill the symbiote failed and it later bonded with Eddie Brock, to become Venom.How the symbiote survived is detailed in . How it bonded to Eddie Brock is detailed in . Not only did Venom terrorize Mary Jane and his Aunt May, but it also went on to spawn more symbiotes.The symbiotes depicted here were created in - . They are unidentified here they are not named until and . The most deadly of those was Carnage, bonded to serial killer Cletus Kasady, this symbiote was so deadly that Spider-Man had to team up with Venom to stop him, and it wasn't always pretty.Spider-Man and Venom had to work together to battle Venom in - . The flashback also depicts the Maximum Carnage massacre. All of this happened because of yet another stupid mistake. He then points out another time, during his manhunt for the Sin-Eater. When the serial killer tried to shoot him, Spider-Man leaped out of the way causing innocent people getting struck by the bullets. When Spider-Man finally caught up with the Sin-Eater, he would have beaten him to death had Daredevil not stopped him.Spider-Man's manhunt for the Sin-Eater was in - . Stan Carter, the man who was the Sin-Eater, ended up being crippled as a result of the beating that he got from Spider-Man. Carter later committed suicide by cop when he held a child hostage with an unloaded shotgun.Carter's path to suicide was chronicled in - . He feels that as a carbon-copy of the real Spider-Man, he couldn't properly assess the situations the way the real Spider-Man would, such as when his doubts prevented the Puma from following his destiny to destroy the Beyonder.The Puma attempted to destroy the Beyonder in . Or when the Black Cat's bad luck powers started affecting him negatively him.The Black Cat got bad luck powers from the Kingpin in . As revealed in of that series, the Kingpin did so as the powers would negatively impact Spider-Man after prolonged exposure. He went to Doctor Strange to use a spell to reverse it without thinking of the repercussions. The spell nullified the Black Cat's powers, resulting in a savage beating from the Foreigner's assassins.Doctor Strange reversed the effects of the Black Cat's bad luck in . It doesn't stop there either, Peter continues, reminding his wife about Kraven the Hunter being obsessed with defeating Spider-Man. Mary Jane remembers Spider-Man's last encounter with Kraven, which resulted in Kraven burying Spider-Man alive, stealing his identity, then committing suicide when Spider-Man returned and defeated him.This happened during Kraven's Last Hunt. However, Peter points out that things didn't end there, that Kraven's family came back for revenge in the form of the Chameleon. The villain vowed revenge, and created constructs of Peter Parker's parents in order to get revenge against him.Peter's parents were killed in action two decades prior to this story, as seen in . The Chameleon vowed to get revenge against Spider-Man in . He created constructs of Peter's parents, who surfaced in . He didn't learn the truth until the Vulture killed these constructs, pushing Peter over the edge for a time.Peter learned the truth when the Vulture killed his "parents" in . He later went on a manhunt for the Chameleon during the Pursuit story arc. He finds it ironic that these "parents" were impostors when he wasn't even the real Peter Parker to begin with. That's where things continued to spiral out of control because not long after that experience, Ben Reilly returned. The two worked together to battle Judas Traveller.Peter Parker discovered that Ben Reilly was still alive during the Power and Responsibility story arc. Ben later became the Scarlet Spider, a hero in his own right, even taking on Venom all by himself.Ben became the Scarlet Spider and battled Venom during the Exile Returns story arc. From there things continued to become more chaotic with their battles with the Grim Hunter, the return of the Jackal, their battles with Kaine, Scrier, Judas Traveller, and the questions the Jackal had raised regarding who was the real Peter Parker.This glosses over a number of different story arcs of the Clone Saga. Those mentioned are: This causes Peter to think back to when he was recently died and was saved by Doctor Octopus. He wonders if his old foe, Otto Octavius, learned the truth. He will never know though since Otto was later murdered by Kaine.Peter was poisoned by the Vulture during the Back from the Edge story arc. He was saved by Doctor Octopus who was later murdered by Kaine during the Web of Death arc. He feels the worst about the recent death of Aunt May, since Ben had to watch her passing from outside the window, and he could feel Ben Reilly's resentment.Everyone believes Aunt May died in . However, this woman was an impostor as revealed in . Eventually, Mary Jane grows tired of hear Peter whining about everything that has gone wrong over the past five years. She tells him that despite all the bad things he chooses to focus on, he has also saved the world countless times. To prove her point, she digs up pictures of Spider-Man's battle with the Abomination and how he and the Thing saved New York from destruction at the hands of Basilisk.Spider-Man battled the Abomination in during the Atlantis Attacks event. He and the Thing saved New York from Basilisk in and . She also brings up the time that he helped Adam Warlock stop Thanos from snuffing out all the stars in the universe.Spider-Man helped Adam Warlock save the universe in . Another example she makes is the time that Spider-Man saved the Man-Thing from captivity and returned it to the Florida Everglades.Spider-Man rescued the Man-Thing in . The list goes on: The time that Spider-Man and Daredevil saved the city from the Masked Marauder; or when Spider-Man protected J. Jonah Jameson from his own son when he was the Man-Wolf; and when he teamed up with Doctor Strange to stop Doctor Doom from unleashing Dormammu with the Bend Sinister.These events occurred in - , - and , respectively. When Peter tries to point out another instance when he failed to stop Doctor Octopus from poisoning the Punisher. Mary Jane retorts that not only did he cure the Punisher, but also stopped Octavius from poisoning the Daily Bugle's ink and killing thousands of New Yorkers.Doctor Octopus' poison ink plot was chronicled in . She also reminds him of when he single-handedly defeated Firelord and held his own against the Hulk.Spider-Man defeated Firelord in . When Peter tries to brush off the Hulk victory by reminding her that he had the power of Captain Universe at the time, she insists that is not the point.The Hulk battle and power of Captain Universe mentioned here all occurred during the Acts of Vengeance event. She points out all of the villains that Peter fought over the years and defeated. She reminds him that his actions saved an innumerable amount of people. Not only that, she reminds him of all the times that he used his spider-powers to save his friends and family. She then reminds him that he went to university and graduated with honors, a skilled scientist in his own rights. These are all the things that helped convince her to marry him.Peter and Mary Jane were married in . In the new timeline post , that never happened. One could assume that this conversation changed to reflect the alternate history depicted in - . In that story it is revealed that although Peter and Mary Jane did not get married, they decided to remain engaged. One could presume that in the new timeline, Mary Jane says something to that effect here. She also points out that she is carrying his child, the final proof that he has done a lot of good in his life.Mary Jane announced that she was pregnant in . Returning to her packing, she tells Peter that he lived a good life and that even if he burns all of his possessions it won't change a thing. Peter sits and thinks about her words for a long moment. He then picks up all of the photos and equipment and puts them back in a box. He holds the box over the flames for a moment, contemplating dropping everything into the barrel. Instead, he puts the box back on the ground. Taking out one of his web-shooters, Peter smothers the fire with his webbing and then goes downstairs to help Mary Jane pack. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** Unnamed Agents * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone ****** ****** ******* *** **** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References